The traditional display panel, such as a low temperature poly-silicon liquid crystal display (LTPS-LCD), fan-out wires are disposed by using the touch-sensing line layer (M3). In a manufacturing process of the display panel, the planarization layer is thicker, and the photoresist easily remains in the trench region of the planarization layer after exposure. Refer to FIGS. 1 and 2, some residual metal is left in the touch-sensing line layer, so that the fan-out wires will have a short-circuit problem, and the touch control of the display panel will be affected.
Therefore, a liquid crystal display panel and a thin film transistor array substrate needs to be developed which can solve the problems existing in the conventional art described above.